Chica afortunada
by Alphabetta
Summary: Están los chicos de la Veta por un lado, y los del pueblo por otro; y luego estás tú. Eres afortunada. Éste fanfic es parte de la serie del Reto Encadenado.


**Ésta historia pertenece al Reto Encadenado al que fui retada por DarkMatterBlack**

* * *

><p>Eres afortunada.<p>

Descrubriste eso con tan sólo seis años cuando tu padre te llevó al Distrito 4 por asuntos de trabajo.

El viaje en tren te fascinó. Tú que nunca habías salido de los grises y polvorientos confines del distrito de la minería, viste bosques, viste lagos, viste prados interminables en los que las vacas pastaban.

No pudiste apartar los ojos de la ventana ni un segundo y cuando por fin llegaste a tu destino, tu papá te dejó jugando en la orilla del mar mientras él se reunía con el alcalde. No pudiste dejar de mirarlo por cinco minutos, anonadada. Las hipnóticas olas del mar yendo y viniendo mojando tus sandalias, llenando tus tobillos de espuma. Era felicidad tangible. Un mundo nuevo e inexplorado que te morías por conocer más, y que hacía que todo lo que conociste hasta ahora perdiera su interés. Como si hubieses vivido toda tu vida dentro de una caverna, y esa fuera la primera vez que sales a la luz.

Y no querías volver adentro.

Al día siguiente contaste todo a tu madre con la voz cargada de entusiasmo, casi sin respirar. A ella le dolía la cabeza, como siempre, pero te escuchó. Te llamó con cariño pequeña ametralladora mientras tú seguías hablando y hablando hasta que le contaste todo lo que hiciste, viste y sentiste el día anterior tres veces por lo menos.

Desde ese día suplicaste a tu padre que te llevara con él a todos sus viajes. A veces lo hacía y gracias a ello viste el Distrito 10, y luego el 7 y el 5, hasta un día fuiste al Capitolio. Eso fue lo más sorprendente de todo.

Viste tantas cosas que no podías procesarlas todas.

Recuerdas muy bien que tu padre te compró un helado, y al enterarse que eras del Distrito 12, el hombre del maquillaje amarillo pollito te dijo: "¿Sabes que ninguna otra chica en tu Distrito podrá ver el Capitolio y volver para contarlo?"

"¿En serio?" Le respondiste abriendo mucho tus bonitos ojos verdes.

"Eres afortunada" Te contestó sonriendo.

Tu maestra también pensaba eso. La señorita Leblanc. El primer día de clase estaba tan orgullosa de tenerte ahí que hasta te avergonzó un poco enfrente del resto de niños.

Nunca creíste que ser la hija del alcalde fuera algo tan especial. Para ti era tan banal, tan cotidiano...

Y después de una clase donde aprendiste cosas interesantes que apuntaste en tu libreta nueva, llegó la hora de tu primer recreo. No supiste muy bien qué hacer. No conocías a nadie. Sacaste tu comida de la bolsa buscaste un lugar para sentarte a comer.

El resto de los chicos estaban jugando o comiendo juntos en pequeños grupos que casi nunca se mezclaban. Los niños con los niños, las niñas con las niñas, los chicos de la Veta a un lado y los del pueblo en otro. Y luego estabas tú.

Pronto se acercaron a ti con curiosidad un grupo de chicas del pueblo. Te hicieron preguntas sobre ti y tu familia, mirándote con curiosidad. Luego se fueron y no las seguiste.

No sentiste que aquel era tu lugar.

Luego te acercaste a un grupo de chicas de la Veta. Las observaste mientras jugaban. Ellas fueron muy diferentes contigo, no te preguntaron nada, sólo te miraban de vez en cuando, extrañadas y confusas. Te fijaste en sus vestidos viejos y desgastados, y los comparaste con el tuyo que habías estrenado ese mismo día. Luego miraste tus zapatos de charol brillante y los suyos, demasiado grandes para sus pies, como heredados de algún hermano mayor. Dos de ellas ni siquiera llevaban zapatos.

Tampoco sentiste que ese era tu lugar.

Lo encontraste tiempo después, o quizá sea más correcto decir que lo creaste tú misma. A veces te unías en los juegos de los chicos, a veces estabas con las chicas de un lado y otro y otras símplemente te sentabas a observar a los demás. Para ti funcionaba.

Había algunas chicas que se unían a ti en tu silencioso examen del mundo con frecuencia, porque aunque todos seguían una especie de rutina, no era algo estricto. Y aunque en ocasiones algo no te hacía sentir plenamente como una más, supiste afrontarlo y asimilar que quizá nunca lo serías.

Porque de ti se esperaban otras cosas, ya te habían repetido hasta la saciedad que si te preparabas bien para ello, el puesto de alcaldesa sería algún día tuyo. El destino tenía otros planes para ti y esos planes empezaban por conocer a los demás, a los futuros adultos cuyo distrito algún día estaría a tu cargo. Lo primero que debías saber de ellos es que era importante tratar a todos con respeto, incluso si el mismo no era recíproco. Entender sus condiciones, su contexto y su manera de pensar: que muchos de los males de la sociedad, mucha de la infelicidad y la pobreza no era algo que se pudiese arreglar, y por tanto no deberías sentir vergüenza por estar en una posición privilegiada.

Sin embargo, a veces la sentías.

Lo hacías cuando comparabas en tu cabeza tu almuerzo con el de los demás. Cuando veías a tus compañeros desayunar la insípida papilla hecha con sus cereales de las teselas o las de sus hermanos mayores. Era como verlos comerse un trozo de su propia vida. Tú ya sabías que no tendrías que pasar por ahí. Tu nombre no entraría en el sorteo más veces de las necesarias a diferencia de ellos. La comida que llegaba al Distrito 12 era casi toda de mala calidad, pero aún así nunca te fuiste a dormir con el estómago vacío y a veces tu familia podía permitirse algo especial para fechas señaladas, como pasteles, té, o carne buena. Y el cazador oficial del distrito, el señor Einar Everdeen traía a veces bayas, carne y huevos de sus visitas al bosque que tus padres pagaban generosamente. Una mejora a la mercancía pasada que solía llegar una vez por semana.

Tomaste la costumbre de comerte el almuerzo de camino a la escuela. Llegabas demasiado llena y a media mañana ya tenías hambre. Pero si ellos podían aguantar tú también podías. Te salvabas de miradas de reproche y hacías que ser afortunada fuera un poquito menos bochornoso.

El tiempo pasó sin novedad y llegó tu primera cosecha. Cada año era más difícil. Conocías a todas las parejas de chicos que habían salido hasta ahora. Iban a tu escuela y en el momento en que Effie Trinket decía sus nombres sabías muy adentro de ti que esa sería la última vez que los verías.

Dormías mal, y te despertabas en mitad de la noche después de haber soñado que te elegían. Que acabarías en los juegos, muerta. Igual que tu tía Maysilee. Tu abuela fue a despertarte en la mañana, para encontrarte en tu cama con los ojos abiertos de par en par y la almohada empapada de lágrimas. Todos ahí pasaron por eso alguna vez, y ella entendió. Te secó las lágrimas y te lavó la cara. Luego te pusiste tu vestido favorito, azul marino con adornos plateados. Tu madre te dejó usar un poco de su maquillaje mientras tu abuela te cepillaba el cabello. Ambas conversaban contigo, su tono de voz era de forzada calma y eso te ponía aún más nerviosa. Ellas ya perdieron a alguien ahí, una a una hija, otra a una hermana.

Antes de salir de casa, te pusiste el broche del sinsajo que pertenecía a tu tía Maysilee. Los chicos del Distrito 12 no suelen llegar lejos, pero ella lo hizo. Recordaste todas esas conversaciones donde tu madre hablaba de ella, lo valiente que fue, lo lejos que llegó. Pensaste que el broche te daría algo de su fuerza. Que si de verdad te elegían, Maysilee te protegería. Casi te pareció sentir su presencia cuando te lo pusiste.

Y así saliste de casa algo menos asustada, algo más segura.

"¡Saluden a sus tributos, Siena Huller y Edim Tuscany!"

Con su enorme peluca morada y su vestido a juego, Effie Trinket presentaba a los dos chicos que se iban para no volver. Haymitch Abernathy, el único vencedor vivo desde que Isadora murió en extrañas circunstancias ni se molestó en mirarlos a la cara. Salió cabizbajo en cuanto el himno sonó directo al tren, como siempre, para no encontrarse con la familia de los chicos.

Las piernas casi te fallan cuando la viste con la papeleta sin abrir en la mano. Pensaste que era la tuya, y estrujaste el sinsajo en tu puño mientras el corazón se te encogía y el nudo de tu estómago te provocaba náuseas. Pronto vino el alivio parcial. Ibas a vivir. Un año más al menos. Pero cuando viste a Siena subir al escenario, temblorosa y pálida, bajaste la vista al suelo.

Acompañaste a tu padre por primera vez en otro de sus deberes, dar apoyo moral a los padres de Siena y Edim. Ahí fue mientras veías a la madre de Siena romperse en pedazos, cuando te sentiste intimidada por la mirada de odio de su hermana pequeña, que a penas parecía tener cinco años de edad.

Que una niña tan joven entendiera que tú eras injustamente afortunada te entristeció. Te preguntaste si sería apropiado estar ahí mientras una madre le llora al negro futuro de su hija.

Sin excusarte, te alejaste a un rincón del gran recibidor del palacio de justicia fingiendo estar mirando una pintura. Te planteaste ir a visitar a Siena para darle ánimos, pero no conocías bien a la chica, era dos años mayor que tú y nunca habíais hablado.

Una vez la familia pasó a despedirla, volviste junto a tu padre que estaba hablando con la escolta capitolina que parecía extasiada de contenta al verte.

"Cuánto ha crecido Madge en un año, alcalde Undersee. Pero qué cara tan triste que tiene. ¿Qué te pasa ricura? Alegra esa cara."

"Sólo está un poco afectada. Era su primera cosecha hoy". Respondió tu padre.

A Effie le pareció adorable.

"No te preocupes." Dijo con esa voz tan cantarina que tienen todos los de su tierra. "Estoy segura que nunca, nunca, nunca saldrás cosechada".

El padre de Edim salía maniatado de la habitación donde su hijo estaba seguido de un par de Agentes de la Paz, justo cuando Effie comenzó a decir esa frase.

La mirada que te dedicó lo dijo todo. La volviste a recordar cuando viste a Siena morir, con su corazón y sus pulmones perforados por sus propias costillas rotas debido a un golpe de mazo que le dio otro chico. Así es como podrías haber muerto, pero seguías viva. La suerte estaba de tu lado.

Como lo estaba en el lado de tu familia.

La industria del distrito la minería, es precaria y peligrosa. Con frecuencia había accidentes que generaban viudas y viudos, huérfanas y huérfanos. Pero tus padre no serían nunca ninguno de ellos.

Era una horrible mañana de abril con el cielo cubierto de nubes grises cuando se celebró el funeral. Dieciocho mineros muertos en lo que se conoció como el peor accidente laboral de la historia del distrito. El jefe Cray con todo el séquito de Agentes de la Paz del distrito tras él, colocaron sus cascos bajo el brazo derecho en señal de luto. Al lado de él estaba tu padre, pronunciando el pésame en honor a los fallecidos y sus familias. Tú también estabas ahí a un lado junto a tu madre, ambas vestidas de negro.

Frente a ti, dieciocho ataudes de madera esperaban ser puestos bajo tierra en su eterno descanso y detrás de ellos, el resto de los habitantes del distrito lloraba y consolaba a los familiares de los fallecidos. Viste a Lyra, de último año, con su hermano pequeño en brazos. Su padre estaba ahí, y su madre también falleció al ir a socorrerlo. Viste a Katniss la hija de Einar, con la mirada fija en uno de los ataúdes mientras su madre sollozaba en el suelo. El señor Everdeen que tantas veces había ido a la puerta de tu casa ofreciendo fresas y huevos de codorniz. El que te hacía sonrojar cuando cantaba un verso improvisado sobre lo bonitos que eran tus ojos. Podías visualizarlo, con su cara sucia, su uniforme de trabajo ennegrecido y una eterna sonrisa que hacía aparecer arrugas alrededor de sus ojos grises.

En televisión, no pararon de hablar de eso por días, se mostró todo el funeral, y el momento en que tu padre habló de la compensación que les llegaría a las familias, para ayudarlas en su nueva situación. Lo que no mostraron fueron las precarias condiciones en las que trabajaban. Todos en el Capitolio lloraban la tragedia sin saber que se podría haber evitado con las medidas apropiadas. Tu padre lo dijo en la intimidad del hogar, pero no se atrevió a hacerle saber eso al gobierno central. Había cosas que ni siquiera un alcalde podía arreglar y eso no te gustó. No te gustó la idea de ser algún día una alcaldesa que no puede solucionar los asuntos más urgentes.

No te quedaba otra que resignarte.

Un par de meses después, alguien llamó a la puerta de atrás. Por un momento pensaste que era el señor Everdeen que había vuelto del bosque. Inmediatamente recordaste que eso era imposible y con curiosidad abriste la puerta.

El chico iba a tu escuela, y tenía dos años más que tú. Su nombre era Gale y era de la Veta. El señor Hawthorne fue uno de los fallecidos en el accidente de la mina, y con tres hijos y su mujer embarazada de siete meses, el dinero de la pensión debía habérseles acabado ya. En cuanto viste al chico con una caja de fresas en la mano, supiste a lo que había venido, y sus razones.

"Me han dicho que aquí pagan bien las fresas."

Tu madre se acercó, atraída por la voz que no le era familiar.

"Supongo que sabes las consecuencias de traspasar los límites, y lo peligroso que es estar ahí para un chico de tu edad" dijo.

"Las sé, señora Undersee."

El olor de las fresas te estaba abriendo el apetito, hacía mucho que no las comías y le pediste a tu madre que por favor las comprara. Por ti y porque sentiste una profunda tristeza al ver el lío en el que un chico de a penas dos años más que tú estaba viéndose obligado a hacer para sacar adelante a su familia.

Una vez tu madre le tendió un billete de a diez y la caja de fresas cambió de manos, te fijaste en la paloma muerta, casi una cría juzgando por el plumón de su cuello atada a una cuerda en su cinturón.

"No sabía que sabías cazar." Dijiste.

Lo que te respondió, no lo olvidarías nunca.

"En verdad no sé. Pero aprenderé."

Las fresas no te supieron igual que siempre, por lo que implicaban. Habías empezado a ir sola a la escuela, pero traspasar la valla eran palabras mayores. Ni en sueños se te ocurriría ir cerca de esa valla, dicen que en el bosque hay lobos y perros salvajes. Pero si Gale no se arriesga a ir ahí en busca de sustento para su familia, otro lobo los encontrará a ellos.

Otra cosa que nunca te pasaría a ti. Otra cosa en la que eras afortunada.

En la escuela, las cosas comenzaron a ir mal para algunos de los chicos que habían perdido a un familiar. Un sueldo menos podía ser fatal para una familia. Lo peor era que no podías hacer nada. Tus padres te habían hablado sobre la caridad y por qué no es una buena idea. Por qué no se puede ayudar a todos, y ayudar a unos pocos no es correcto. Porque sólo soluciona el problema por un día pero no mejora la situación.

Katniss por ejemplo, estaba cada vez más flaca. Se rumoreaba que su madre había caído en una depresión y ni siquiera se levantaba de la cama. Primrose también estabamuy delgada. Era duro ver a una niña pequeña en ese estado, mirando al suelo en busca de migajas que a otros se le podían haber caído. Sabías que había estado rebuscando en los contenedores de las tiendas del pueblo, los vecinos la habían visto hacerlo y se habían quejado a tu padre.

Tanta pena te daban las dos chicas, que llegaste a dejar media mandarina olvidada sobre la mesa. No te atrevías a ofrecérsela directamente, no sabías si iba a herir su dignidad el recibir limosna.

"¿Vas a comerte eso?" Te preguntó Katniss en cuanto te vio levantarte. Tú negaste con la cabeza.

Pensarías que se lo comería ahí mismo, pero en lugar de eso fue hasta donde Primrose y se la dio. A pesar de verse aún hambrienta tras comerse la insípida galleta de cereal de tesela, sal y agua, no se permitió si quiera comer un poco. Se la dio toda a su hermana.

Ella siempre te cayó bien, pero desde ese día le tuviste un respeto especial. Se necesita valor para pensar en otros antes que en uno mismo.

Y unas semanas más tarde te diste cuenta de que estabas ante una superviviente. Cuando llamó a tu puerta sosteniendo de las orejas una hermosa liebre gris que fue la cena de esa noche. Extrañabas tanto la carne de caza... Katniss había ido al bosque con su padre muchas veces. Seguro que estaría bien.

Tiempo después, llegó por primera vez a visitarte acompañada de Gale, eso te tranquilizó un poco. Al menos ahora se protegerían de los peligros el uno al otro. Envidiabas un poco la libertad que tenían, el atrevimiento de romper una regla tan seria, pero no habrías podido hacerlo aunque quisieras. Tan sólo imagina el escándalo de una hija de alcalde infringiendo la ley por ahí.

Los años pasaron, y la rutina siguió su curso. Las cosechas venían y se iban, y cada año, cada papeleta más ahí te aterrorizaba. Pero luego recordabas que el pin del sinsajo estaba contigo. Maysilee estaba contigo. Ella te protegería. Y lo hizo. Dos chicos se iban y no regresaban. Haymitch se iba con ellos y regresaba solo. Pasaba por el Quemador, compraba todo el licor que pudiera llevar y no salía de casa en semanas.

En la escuela, tus notas eran de las mejores, pero seguías sin ser muy popular. Tu introversión no ayudaba y en los descansos, buscabas la compañía de Katniss y Delly que toleraban tu presencia sin ser impertinentes. Algo te decía que a ellas les agradaba lo mismo de ti. Las conversaciones comenzaron a girar en torno a chicos, algo que no te interesaba. Al revés, los chicos empezaron a mirarte e intentar conversar contigo. Tú eras amable con ellos, pero no estabas interesada. Además te gustaban los chicos mayores.

Siendo tu proveedor de fresas habitual, Gale era el más cercano a ti. Era simpático contigo, también era guapo y sabía muy bien lo que quería. Sin embargo había un par de peros, uno era que dejaría mal a tus padres que salieses con un chico de la Veta. No estaba bien visto, y aunque tus padres eran liberales en ese aspecto, te preocupaba el traerles problemas, el otro era que pertenecía a Katniss y eso lo respetabas. Ella decía que no eran novios, ya le habían preguntado todas muchas veces. Pero cuando llegaba la hora de los chismes, todas se los imaginaban a solas en el bosque besándose y tomándose de la mano, cosa que irritaba a Katniss. Nunca supiste qué pensar, incluso cuando Amelia dijo que ella lo había besado una vez y que no estaban juntos, tampoco te quedó muy claro. Parecían estar hechos el uno para el otro.

Tu cumpleaños número dieciseis, era un mes antes de la cosecha. No lo celebraste nada más que para tu familia y unas cuantas personas más invitadas por tus padres. La tarta, como todos los años la encargaste a la panadería de los Mellark. Uno de sus hijos iba a tu clase y lo conocías bien. Peeta te caía bien, era muy reservado con las chicas, pero con los chicos no lo era. Sabías que había chicas interesadas en él, pero él nunca se abrió a ellas. Te recordaba un poco a ti. Quizá él también tenía sus preferencias.

Pediste el mismo deseo de todos los años. No salir cosechada. Era lo que más te preocupaba. Cada año más. Ser tú la chica que fuera al Capitolio y no volviera.

"Protégeme, tía Maysilee." Susurrabas, agarrando el broche.

Y tratabas de dormir, aunque a veces era difícil.

El día de la cosecha llegó. Lo recibiste mirando el amanecer por la ventana, pensamientos de que iba a ser el último amanecer que vieras en el Distrito 12 se pasaban por tu cabeza.

Ese día te pusiste el vestido blanco que te había regalado la alcaldesa del Distrito 8 por tu cumpleaños. Un vestido de seda muy fresco y elegante. Eran los estándares que se esperaban de la hija del señor Undersee.

Katniss y Gale vinieron a traer fresas. No era normal que viniesen tan temprano, quizá ellos tampoco habían podido dormir. Lo cual, pensaste, es normal. Son el sustento de sus familias, si cosechasen a alguno de los dos no querías ni pensar lo que pasaría con Primrose o con los hermanitos de Gale. El chico elogió tu vestido, y si te pareció notar un cierto tono de reproche en su voz, decidiste pasarlo por alto, pensar que había sido tu imaginación. Conocías ese tono muy bien, estabas acostumbrada a oírlo en otra gente. Gente que pensaba que era injusto que fueras afortunada.

Cuando la hora llegó, fuiste con papá a la plaza. Él subió al podio a saludar a Effie Trinket y tu fuiste con las chicas del sector de los dieciseis. Tenías un mal presentimiento y otra vez cerraste el puño alrededor del broche.

"Que no sea yo, que no sea yo..."

Cuando el nombre de Primrose Everdeen salió de los labios de la escolta, no pudiste ni alegrarte de no haber sido tú. Primrose. La pequeña Primrose. Si había algo peor que ver como cosechaban a un chico, era que ese chico tuviera doce años. Se hace demasiado horrible e injusto. Un poco más atrás, Katniss gritaba el nombre de su hermana, abriéndose paso hacia ella. Es algo que está prohibido, moverte de tu sitio en la cosecha, a no ser que seas el tributo, pero Katniss lo hizo, y en verdad no te extrañaba. Tras la muerte de su padre, ha sido ella quien la ha sacado adelante. Recordaste la mandarina, y te dolía incluso imaginar lo que tenía que estar sintiendo.

"¡Me presento voluntaria como tributo!"

Recuerdas perfectamente cómo la mandíbula se te aflojó al oír eso. Habías visto antes escenas así, familiares del chico seleccionado perder la razón. Pero nunca antes, nadie había tenido el valor de presentarse voluntario por un ser querido. Katniss estaba literalmente dando su vida por su hermana.

Y entonces algo más se hizo evidente en tu cabeza. Si alguien en éste distrito tenía posibilidades de volver con la victoria, esa era Katniss. Sabía lo que era pasar necesidad, sabía cazar y desenvolverse en un entorno hostil. Como en un acto reflejo, te llevaste los tres dedos a los labios, y levantaste el brazo en señal de respeto. Cuando miraste alrededor, te diste cuenta que no eras la única. Todos los demás habían pensado lo mismo que tú. Effie estaba tan desorientada que no conseguía reaccionar y Haymitch... a saber lo que estaba pensando él.

El nombre de Peeta Mellark sí que te dolió más. El chico amable pero tímido con las chicas, el que hacía tus tartas de cumpleaños, el que te recordaba a ti. No era posible que hubiesen cosechado a dos de las pocas personas a las que les tenías algo de cariño. Y sabiendo que sólo hay un ganador, dolía verlos juntos. Te sentías mal apoyando a uno, sabiendo que el otro iba a morir. No era justo. ¿Por qué había tenido que salir Peeta?

Llegó la hora de las despedidas. Mientras tu padre hablaba con los Mellark, decidiste ir a ver a Katniss. Siempre habías querido decir adiós a los tributos, como Undersee que eras, pero nunca te habías atrevido. Con Katniss sería fácil. Querías darle ánimos, mostrarle tu respeto y despedirla como amiga.

En cuanto pasaste a la habitación, otra idea surgió en tu cabeza. Como si la misma Maysilee o su fantasma, te lo hubieran susurrado al oído. De repente, la idea de darle a Katniss tu broche del sinsajo sonaba como lo más lógico del mundo. Además la semejanza entre lo que un sinsajo representaba y Katniss se hacía evidente. Ella canta bien, igual que su padre. La oíste una vez hace muchos años, nunca lo olvidaste. Te sentías algo insegura desprendiéndote de él, pero la idea era demasiado poderosa para discutirla. Así que se lo diste. Ella te miró extrañada, te preguntó si estabas segura, y después te dio las gracias.

Saliste de ahí con la sensación de que habías hecho lo correcto, pero también que volverías a ver a Katniss por ahí. No sabías por qué, pero lo sabías.

Pensaste también en visitar a Peeta, pero algo te detuvo. Después de darle el broche a Katniss para que la protegiera, te sentías como si lo estuvieses traicionando a él. Como que era muy hipócrita visitar a Katniss, desearle suerte, darle un regalo para que la protega y luego decirle lo mismo al otro tributo.

Afuera, te cruzaste con Haymitch, cabizbajo y ausente como siempre y lo miraste a los ojos por unos segundos. No tenía fama de ser un buen mentor, pero tenías esperanza en él. Debías de tenerla. Él no pudo proteger a Maysilee. No fue su culpa, símplemente todo pasó así. Pero a Katniss si puede protegerla. Pensaste que si veía el broche se acordaría de ella y haría algo por Katniss y Peeta. Nunca se sabía con él y su adicción, pero confiaste en que así sería.

Tres días después, llegó el momento de la ceremonia de bienvenida al Capitolio. El desfile. No esperabas sorpresas en cuanto a vestuaro. Sin embargo las hubo. Jamás habías visto a Katniss tan bella, con el cabello estilizado y maquillaje. Era como ver a alguien totalmente distinto. Y cuando tanto su traje como el de Peeta estallaron en llamas, dejaste escapar un grito ahogado. Hasta Caesar Flickerman y Claudius Templesmith se sorprendieron y el resto del tiempo no pudieron hablar de otra cosa, más cuando se agarraron de las manos y levantaron los brazos. El Capitolio estaba a sus pies. Caesar y Claudius estaban a sus pies, y nada podía alegrarte más que saber que las posibilidades del distrito eran más altas que nunca. Y la alegría de ver a uno de los dos de nuevo con vida se veía truncada al pensar en el destino del que no volvería.

Por las llamadas que recibía papá y los comentarios de la hora de la cena, supiste que Katniss era la favorita absoluta del Capitolio, y ya había recibido el sobrenombre de "la chica en llamas" y obtenido un 11 en la prueba. La nota más alta de los últimos tres años, y con sus habilidades, estabas completamente segura de que ese 11 era posible.

No volviste a tener noticias de ella hasta el día de la víspera de los Juegos. La noche de las entrevistas. Delly te invitó a verlas en su casa junto con varias chicas más de clase. Katniss y Peeta eran sus compañeros de clase, así que se hacía lógico que les dieran apoyo juntas.

Las entrevistas comenzaron con los chicos de nombre ridículo del Distrito 1, Glimmer y Marvel, no se veían amenazantes pero las apariencias engañan. En cambio, Clove y Cato. El chico también estaba en la cima de las encuestas de popularidad y había obtenido un 10 en el entrenamiento. Te sentiste afortunada de no estar ahí.

Uno a uno, los chicos fueron pasando, y te preguntaste cuántos de ellos seguirían vivos al día siguiente a esa misma hora. El Distrito 12 era el último, y en cuanto Thresh bajó del escenario, otro tributo al que marcaste como peligroso, Caesar llamó a Katniss al escenario. Iba deslumbrante con su vestido de cóctel rojo con un hombro descubierto. La chica en llamas.

Su entrevista fue bien, su vestido lanzaba llamaradas al aire cuando giraba sobre sí misma y Caesar recordó tu voluntariado, lo cual siendo algo tan raro, te hizo resaltar.

Luego vino Peeta y no pensabas que te sorprendería. El chico era reservado y en cuanto lo viste conversar con Caesar, algo no te encajó. Era como si lo hubieran sustituído por su hermano gemelo carismático. Respondía al presentador con encanto y humor.

"Dime, Peeta. ¿Hay alguna chica especial esperándote de vuelta en el Distrito 12?"

Al oír esa pregunta, Delly dejó escapar un grito ahogado, y supiste que su lado chismoso se había activado. La vida amorosa de Peeta era una incógnita para todos. Peeta contesta que no, y cuando Caesar le insiste más, él cambia la respuesta.

"Bueno, en verdad hay una chica. Llevo enamorado de ella desde que tengo uso de razón, pero estoy bastante seguro de que ella no sabía nada de mí hasta la cosecha."

"¿¡QUÉ!? ¡Lo sabía! ¡Siempre lo supe!"

La conversación se desvió agresivamente hacia quién podía ser esa chica. ¿Sería Agnes? ¿Sería Kairi? ¿Sería una de ustedes?

"Entonces te diré lo que tienes que hacer: gana y vuelve a casa. Así no podrá rechazarte, ¿eh?"

"Creo que no funcionaría. Ganar... no ayudará, en mi caso."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque... porque... ella ha venido conmigo."

Delly dio un grito. Tú te cubriste la boca con las manos. Las otras chicas armaban escándalo. ¿Katniss? ¿Peeta había estado enamorado de Katniss desde siempre? Jamás en la vida lo habrías sospechado. Katniss era muy popular, eso era verdad. Pero todos pensaban que estaba saliendo con Gale y él les intimidaba, a pesar de que ella siempre negó eso. Y ahora Peeta se le había declarado en la televisión pública, frente a todo el país.

Regresaste a casa aún sin creértelo del todo, pero con la certeza de que Katniss había resaltado muchísimo, y Peeta había realzado eso hasta niveles insospechables. Y mañana ambos estarían en la Arena... y podrían no contarlo.

El baño de sangre se celebra históricamente en domingo, era algo obligatorio. La electricidad curiosamente nunca se perdía durante momentos así. Quedaste con todas en la plaza para mandar apoyo a Katniss y Peeta. Primrose y la señora Everdeen también estaban ahí, pero no pudiste ver por ningún lado a la familia de Peeta, así que eso significaba que habían decidido quedarse en casa. Prim estaba muy arropada por todos y veías a gente acercarse a ella para darle ánimos todo el rato.

También viste a Gale junto a sus hermanos y la pequeña Posy que le pedía constantemente que la tomara en brazos chillando que quería ver a Katniss en la pantalla.

Fuiste consiente de lo cruel que era obligar a niños tan pequeños a presenciar la masacre que iba a tener lugar en unos minutos. Gale se negó a su petición y sentiste alivio. Tú habrías hecho lo mismo. Luego te miró y tú le sonreíste. Preguntándote cómo se habría sentido tras la declaración de amor del chico de los Mellark.

La retransmisión comenzó. Primero el himno, luego la introducción con Caesar y Claudius haciendo bromas estúpidas y entusiasmados como siempre. Finalmente, enfocaron la cornucopia y los tributos ascendiendo por el tubo.

La cuenta atrás siempre te ponía nerviosa, pero esa vez más. Sentías como si el corazón se te fuera a salir del pecho. Como por inercia, colocaste tu mano sobre el lugar donde normalmente estaba tu broche. Ya no lo tenías, lo tenía Katniss. Estaría bien. Tenía a Haymitch y Maysilee cuidando de ella.

GONG.

Todos saltaron de sus plataformas intentando conseguir algo útil. En menos de diez segundos, ya había muerto el primer tributo. John, del Distrito 9. Mucha gente apartó la vista. Tú también lo hiciste aunque por otro lado, querías ver como Katniss y Peeta lo estaban haciendo. Estaban casi en lados opuestos de la cornucopia, y el caos lo hacía todo más difícil para su reencuentro.

Viste a Katniss peleándose con un chico por una mochila y justo en ese instante, un cuchillo en la nuca acabó con la vida del chico, y Katniss tuvo el tiempo justo de cubrirse con la mochila antes de que un par de cuchillos más la hirieran.

Para entonces, la gente estaba inquieta, tratando de reconfortar a Prim que había comenzado a llorar. Katniss salió de esa. Huyó del baño de sangre protegiendo su espalda con la mochila y casi chocando contra Finch del Distrito 5 en el proceso.

Estaba a salvo.

Te sumaste a la alegría colectiva mientras en uno de los recuadros de la pantalla, Katniss trataba de poner tierra de medio entre ella y los demás. Prim recibió abrazos y felicitaciones de todos, aunque el momento no duró mucho. Peeta aún seguía en el baño de sangre. Podías ver a varios chicos tirados en el suelo cubiertos de sangre, temiste por su vida cuando Cato se acercó a él, pero extrañamente no le hizo nada.

Terminada la masacre inicial, la alianza profesional junto con Peeta y Noah del Distrito 3.

"¿Has cumplido con tu objetivo?" Dijo Cato al chico del 4.

"No he podido, lo sien-"

No pudo terminar su frase, pues Cato le atravesó la garganta con su espada, en un movimiento que ni él mismo se esperaba.

"Y eso es lo que le pasará a quien no cumpla mis expectativas."

Eso dejó helado a todo el mundo. No y te tranquilizaba que Peeta estuviera en esa alianza con un líder tan exigente pero no había nada que se pudiera hacer. La acción había acabado, y la emisión terminó en el momento en que Cato pasó a Noah un pico y una pala y Katniss seguía alejándose.

En días posteriores, lo primero que hacías al levantarte era mirar la lista de víctimas y asegurarte que ninguno de los dos estaba ahí. La alianza profesional se había fragmentado y Glimmer y Naomi estaban muertas. Peeta estaba escondido muy mal herido y Katniss se acababa de despertar después de tres días desmayada. Rue del Distrito 11 había estado cuidando de ella para sorpresa de todos. Por la noche, Katniss la invitó a comer y ambas se aliaron. Te dio seguridad saber que estaba con ella, era una chica muy inteligente y resuelta.

En ese momento, alguien tocó la puerta y encontraste a Gale. No solía venir a esa hora y te pareció extraño.

"A partir de ahora tendré que cobrarte un poco más... Katniss y yo prometimos que si alguno de los dos salía cosechado, el otro cuidaría de su familia."

"Lo entiendo." Dijiste dándole el importe que te pedía por las bayas. "Katniss ha despertado."

"Lo sé. Lo he visto esta tarde."

"Se acaba de aliar con Rue."

Gale parecía confuso. Y te preguntaste por qué. Rue había cuidado de Katniss estos tres días.

"Entiendo. Les irá bien."

"Sin embargo, Peeta no creo que dure mucho más."

Él frunció el entrecejo al oír eso e inmediatamente te arrepentiste de haberlo dicho.

"También lo he visto. Igual sólo uno gana, y obviamente prefiero que sea Katniss."

Esas palabras te dejaron deprimida. Parecía que todo el mundo se había dado por vencido con Peeta. Incluso Haymitch. Sabías por tu padre, que su familia había conseguido juntar un poco de dinero para mandarle algo que le ayudara, pero nada le había llegado. Como si él estuviera reservando todos sus fondos para ayudar a Katniss.

No era justo. Pensabas que si tenía que morir, que al menos no se llevara esa sensación al más allá de que todos lo han abandonado.

Al día siguiente en la escuela, las clases se interrumpieron de repente y mandaron a todos a casa a ver los Juegos. Hacían eso cuando algo importante pasaba. Te dio un mal presentimiento.

"Rue ha muerto."

Delly te agarró del brazo al decirte eso visiblemente nerviosa. Nadie sabía detalles pero el rumor se había extendido. ¿Estaría Katniss bien?

Fuiste corriendo a casa y pusiste el resumen inmediatamente. Katniss y Rue idearon un plan y se separaron. El plan funcionó parcialmente, y aunque los profesionales estaban ahora sin provisiones, Marvel había matado a Rue y Katniss había matado a Marvel. Lo que te llamo la atención fue la forma en que la toma estaba cortada. Katniss sujeta la mano de Rue hasta que ella muere mientras le canta una nana. En cuanto el cañón suena, cambian a una escena de Thresh tostando una mazorca de maíz en una pequeña hoguera.

Era raro y no podías parar de darle vueltas. Normalmente no cortaban tan pronto.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntaste a tu padre a la hora de cenar. Se había quedado en silencio y eso era sospechoso.

"He recibido una llamada del alcalde del Distrito 11 y otra del presidente. Hay problemas."

Revuelta. El Distrito 11 estaba sumido en el caos desde que murió Rue. Estaban intentando contenerla pero estaba siendo complicado.

Tras la cena, tu padre os enseñó un vídeo que no había sido retransmitido. En él se mostraba a Katniss llorando, arrancando flores y poniéndolas alrededor y sobre el pecho de Rue. Ahí entendiste por qué habían cortado la imagen tan bruscamente.

"Para contentar a la gente, mañana se anunciará un cambio de reglas. Van a anunciar dos ganadores en lugar de uno. Esto no debe salir de aquí."

Dos ganadores. Sería la primera vez en la historia que habría dos ganadores. Quizá ésta vez su habría esperanza para ambos. Cuando al día siguiente viste el anuncio en casa de Delly, te hiciste la sorprendida. La regla indicaba que sólo habría dos ganadores en caso de que ambos tributos del mismo distrito quedaran últimos. Y en esos momentos, sólo cumplían esa regla los del 2 y los del 12. Clove y Cato rieron a carcajadas agarrándose de las manos. Katniss bajó del árbol donde estaba y fue directamente a buscar a Peeta que seguía agonizando. Caesar anunció también que ya que estábamos en los últimos ocho, habría una entrevista con amigos y conocidos de los que habían logrado llegar tan lejos. Era la primera vez en años que no sólo uno sino ambos chicos del 12 llegaban a los últimos ocho.

En la gente, eso se traducía en esperanza. El distrito vencedor era bañado en regalos para sus habitantes durante un año. Si algún distrito necesitaba estos regalos como agua de mayo, ese era el 12.

Por tu padre te enteraste que el plan estaba funcionando. La gente estaba encantada de ver a Katniss y Peeta juntos, y habían empezado a recibir bastantes regalos. Ya sólo quedaba esperar a la recuperación de él para que estuviera listo para la batalla final.

Viste el banquete en la plaza frente al edificio de justicia. Para ese entonces ya sólo quedaban seis tributos. Delly no aprobaba que Katniss hubiera dormido a Peeta y dejado solo pero en verdad no tenían opción.

Finch consiguió huir con la mochila escondiéndose en la cornucopia. Admiraste su astucia y pensaste que de no estar ahí Katniss ni Peeta, la habrías apoyado a ella.

Luego el caos comenzó. Katniss corrió hacia la mochila, Clove la interceptó y todo el mundo se volvió loco. Primrose se refugió entre los brazos de su madre incapaz de mirar la pantalla y tú estuviste a punto de apartar la vista también. Clove iba a torturar a Katniss lenta y dolorosamente y no querías ver eso. Afortunadamente no lo hiciste, y pudiste ver el momento en que Thresh la sorprende por la espalda. Tras el sonido del cañón, Thresh decide dejar ir a Katniss, por Rue. Y así ella vuelve a su escondite junto con Peeta.

Los días siguientes fueron aburridos. Una lluvia torrencial se adueñó de la arena. Katniss y Peeta se veían enamoradísimos, Finch se metió en su tienda de campaña a disfrutar de la comida conseguida y Cato buscaba a Thresh.

Los periodistas vinieron por fin, dando instrucciones a Gale para que dijese que es en realidad el primo de Katniss. A él no pareció gustarle eso, pero no tuvo elección. Otra vez te sorpendiste a ti misma preocupada por él. Por cómo le debía estar afectando el reencuentro de ellos. ¿Y si él también la quería a ella? Te preguntaste. Si sólo la considerara una amiga no estaría tan gruñón y raro.

Los Juegos estaban peligrosamente cerca del final y todo podía pasar. El día que la lluvia paró, despertaste con la noticia de que Cato había encontrado y matado a Thresh. Hubieras preferido ver a Cato perder. Era un peligro mucho mayor ya que sabía manejar la espada como nadie y el chaleco antibalas le daba ventaja sobre Katniss.

Finch fue la siguiente en caer, envenenada por las bayas que Peeta acababa de recoger sin saber lo que eran.

"Sólo a Peeta se le ocurre." Dijo Delly poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Para entonces, las conversaciones se habían tornado optimistas y la gente incluso bromeaba al respecto. Quedaban tres tributos y todos se habían hecho a la idea que en una semana, Peeta y Katniss estarían de vuelta en casa.

Sólo quedaba una pelea más, y el Capitolio se aseguraría de que fuese memorable. Caesar anunció que se iba a celebrar de madrugada, para darle un extra de emoción con la falta de luz. Eso significaba que nadie iba a dormir.

Organizaste una pijamada e invitaste a Lisha y Delly. Era curioso que nunca habías tenido tanta confianza con alguien de la escuela como para invitarlos a casa. Los Juegos las habían unido.

A ellas les encantó que tuvieras un televisor en tu cuarto, aunque en verdad no veías mucho la tele. Mamá hizo chocolate caliente, reservado para ocasiones especiales. Ninguna de las dos lo había probado nunca y les encantó.

Lisha no paraba de hablar sobre lo mucho que iba a molestarlos cuando volvieran, y Delly estaba aún incrédula. Peeta se sentaba a su lado y nunca había sospechado nada. Era divertido hablar con ellas.

Las cosas se pusieron serias después. Los mutos aparecieron, guiando a todos hasta la cornucopia. Los tres consiguieron subirse pero fue Cato quien tomó la iniciativa tomando a Peeta de escudo. Las chicas chillaron, Katniss no podría salvar a Peeta y él no podía hacer nada para librarse de Cato. Las tres empezaron a gritarle a la pantalla, a darle ánimos a Katniss, hasta a ti se te saltaron las lágrimas.

El broche. Tenía que funcionar. Katniss tenía que ganar.

Y el milagro sucedió. Katniss disparó a la mano de Cato, que cayó de la cornucopia hacia los mutos, y ellos dos se abrazaron, al igual que ustedes tres. Desde el televisor, Caesar y Claudius estaban en éxtasis, igual que en la Gran Plaza del Capitolio, la cual enfocaron para mostrar la reunión de la gente.

Los Juegos se alargaron una hora más. Cato no moría y fue Katniss quien tuvo que darle el golpe de gracia. Para entonces ya estaba amaneciendo.

Volviste al salón con tus padres justo para el momento en que sonaba el cañón de Cato. Querías ver junto a ellos el momento en el que los proclaman vencedores, pero las trompetas que señalan el final de los Juegos no sonaban.

Luego hubo otro anuncio en el que se anulaba el cambio de reglas. Miraste a Lisha y Delly, pudiste ver la decepción en sus ojos mientras toda la euforia anterior se iba de un plumazo.

No era justo, pero sabías bien que así son en el Capitolio. Ellas también lo sabían.

Entonces Katniss le dio la vuelta a la situación. Se negó a matar a Peeta cuando éste le pidió que lo hiciera y en su lugar, sacó las jaulas de noche que había guardado. Se iban a suicidar. Después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos iban a suicidarse a las puertas de la victoria obligando a Claudius a intervenir, a pararlo todo. Mejor dos ganadores que ninguno.

"Cielos, eso fue intenso." Dijo Delly.

Pero al contrario que ellas, tu padre no se alegró. Se levantó del sofá murmurando y se encerró en su despacho.

Sabías lo que eso significaba. Problemas. Más problemas.

Y efectivamente. El presidente no estaba contento. En lugar de acallar las revueltas, el número de las jaulas de noche las avivó.

Eso os contó papá un día. Séneca Crane había sido ejecutado y algo peor pasaría si las aguas no volvían a su cauce.

Katniss salió en televisión unos días después totalmente vestida de rosa pálido, con volantes y zapatos de charol a juego, su maquillaje en tonos pastel y las mejillas sonrosadas.

No era la Katniss que conocías, la chica de la Veta que rompía las reglas para conseguir sustento, la que no era amiga de la charla insustancial y las frivolidades. De repente era la niña enamorada. La que había estado a punto de hacer una locura por amor. Pero para ti que la conocías algo mejor que los que la vieron por primera vez en televisión, sabías que no era real.

Ambos regresaron al distrito acompañados de una euforia colectiva que nunca antes habías visto y en los meses posteriores, todo fue bien. Katniss y Peeta dejaron la escuela y se trasladaron a la villa de los vencedores. Tú seguiste quedando con Lisha y Delly. Las tres erais ahora muy buenas amigas y te dolía no contarles la verdad. Sobre todo porque en el futuro podría afectarles a ellas.

Snow había telefoneado a tu padre con instrucciones claras. La gira de la victoria iba a ser un momento clave. Si los chicos hacían creer a Panem que estaban enamorados hasta la médula, todo seguiría igual. Sino, Snow haría las cosas a su manera.

Así fue como pasaste los seis meses siguientes. Temiendo que ese día llegara, pues significaba un punto de inflexión, el tiempo pasaba y tú fingías que todo estaba bien. A veces te hubiera gustado no saber. Ignorar la verdad y ser feliz como ellas. No ser tan afortunada.

Pero nada podías hacer. Ni siquiera avisarla de lo que le esperaba. Los cambios ya habían comenzado, había más vigilancia, más cámaras y el mismísimo Snow tenía al Distrito 12 en la mirilla, cosa que nunca antes había pasado.

Como hija del alcalde Undersee, supiste que las revueltas continuaban. Se habían sofocado a duras penas en el 11 mientras que habían estallado otras nuevas en el 8 y el 4 y el 3 amenazaban con ello. Katniss tendría que hacer una actuación realmente buena.

Mientras ella estaba afuera rezaste. No sólo por ella, también por tu distrito. Ambos sufrirían. Aquel "NO" te dejó hecha pedazos. No convencieron a Snow y ahora todos lo iban a pagar. El traspaso del jefe Cray ya estaba siendo negociado, mientras que un regimiento nuevo de Agentes de la Paz iba a llegar al distrito en breves, liderados por Romulus Thread, un hombre despiadado cuyo lema es "quien la hace la paga". El altercado en el 11 se vio tapado con la noticia de la boda, algo que nadie en absoluto se esperaba y que como todo, fingiste estar radiante de alegría cuando estabas con Delly y Lisha.

Luego el jefe Thread llegó. Se hizo todo en el más absoluto de los secretos, con el objetivo de pillar a Katniss desprevenida haciendo algo ilegal. Al final, no fue a ella a quien atraparon sino a Gale, que acababa de volver del bosque con un pavo para vendérselo al jefe Cray solo para encontrarse con Romulus Thread en la puerta, quien inmediatamente quiso saber de dónde había sacado el animal.

Te enteraste esa misma tarde sobre los azotes que le habían dado, cuando el nuevo jefe envió el informe con todo lo que había pasado a tu padre y él lo comentó con la familia. Te enteraste de todo. Que Katniss se había metido enmedio y había recibido un azote en la cara, que Darius y Haymitch habían intervenido también y que thread no se había quedado contento con eso de que los Vencedores son intocables.

Afuera se había desatado una tormenta de nieve, pero eso no te detuvo para pedir prestada a tu madre un poco de morflina y salir corriendo a casa de Katniss donde seguramente lo habían llevado para que la señora Everdeen le echara un vistazo. No supiste muy bien qué te llevó a hacer eso. Tal vez una mezcla de varias cosas.

Una era que como hija del alcalde y como persona que conoce a Gale desde hace tiempo, te sentías en el deber de hacer algo por él. Tal vez porque lo extrañabas. Había empezado a trabajar en la mina y ya no pasaba por casa tanto como antes. Además, sabías que lo estaba pasando mal.

La puerta de la casa de Katniss no estaba cerrada con llave. Pasaste sin llamar, balbuceaste algo que no recuerdas, ofreciéndole a la señora Everdeen el paquete de ampollas de morflina y saliste otra vez a la fría calle. A penas miraste a Gale, al que habían colocado boca abajo sobre la mesa de la cocina. No querías verlo en ese estado. Intentando abrirte paso contra el viento y la nieve, la vuelta a casa te costó mucho más que la ida y llegaste a casa jadeante y empapada.

Katniss se veía verdaderamente preocupada por el estado de Gale, pero él ya no pintaba nada entre Peeta y ella una vez estuvieran casados. Siempre te costó no relacionar a uno con el otro. Katniss y Gale. Siempre juntos. Ahora Katniss era la prometida de Peeta y eso lo dejaba a él solo. Tal vez... pensaste, tal vez Gale ahora se fije en otras chicas. Tal vez en ti. ¿Por qué no? Quizá te gustaba de antes y nunca te diste cuenta. Pero ahí en ese momento, tiritando de frío enmedio del recibidor, fuiste consciente de ello por primera vez.

No fue fácil acostumbrarse al jefe Thread. Era un hombre sin corazón, especialmente elegido por el presidente para minar los ánimos del distrito. Los regalos llegaron ese mes. Comida caducada y en mal estado. Tu padre se quejó y tan sólo le ofrecieron una disculpa. El objetivo era desprestigiar la imagen de Katniss, y lo estaban consiguiendo.

El broche final lo puso la ceremonia de lectura de la tarjeta del Vasallaje de los Veinticinco. Lo viste en casa con tus amigas. Al terminar, te dejó una sensación de alegría, pero también de tristeza. De alegría porque significaba que no habría cosecha para ti ese año. Ni para ti ni para Delly ni Lisha y tras eso tan sólo quedaba una cosecha más y serías libre. Las tres lo serían. De tristeza porque eso significaba que Katniss volvería a la Arena junto con Peeta o Haymitch y ésta vez sí que lo tenían difícil.

No era justo para ella. Pero tampoco era justo para ti. Habían sido demasiadas emociones en un corto período de tiempo y estabas moralmente agotada. Gale ya no iba por casa. La valla ahora estaba electrificada las veinticuatro horas del día y no se te ocurría ninguna excusa para volver a verlo y recuperar la confianza entre los dos.

Lo viste por primera vez en la Cosecha, unos meses después. Lo buscaste en la multitud, lo saludaste y te quedaste a su lado. Katniss salió cosechada del único papel que había en la urna. Y Haymitch fue reemplazado inmediatamente por Peeta que se presentó voluntario. Eso significaba que estaba muy dispuesto a protegerla y morir por ella. Parece que al final los amantes trágicos no iban a tener un final feliz. Te imaginaste a Katniss volviendo al distrito si es que volvía. Gale seguro que volvía a su lado. Pero a ti ya te gustaba demasiado. Pensaste que si conseguías gustarle a él, quizá se quedara contigo. Pensaste en invitarlo a tu casa pero no hubo tiempo. Te uniste a la multitud que alzaba el brazo al unísono como signo de respeto, tal y como pasó el año anterior. Inmediatamente, varios Agentes de la Paz los agarraron a ambos. No iba a haber despedidas. Primrose en primera fila gritaba, Gale también lo hacía. En cuanto los Agentes se acercaron a restablecer el orden, supiste que tenías que salir de ahí, no iban a tratarles con delicadeza. Te hubiese gustado haber arrastrado a Gale también fuera de ahí. Pero sentiste que aquello estaba fuera de lugar, y no lo hiciste.

Pronto el Capitolio tendría lo que quería. Panem vería caer a sus propios vencedores, aquellos a los que les fue prometido que vivirían el resto de su vida en paz y armonía, ya no habría más chica en llamas y las revueltas se acallarían. Te enojaba que el Capitolio ganase. Te enojaba mucho. Tanto que perdiste el apetito y comenzaste a dormir mal. Faltaste a la escuela, cosa que está prohibida y tu madre tuvo que decir que estabas muy enferma. En verdad te sentías enferma.

Tus amigas vinieron una tarde a visitarte y vieron juntas las entrevistas, gritaron con el bombazo de que Katniss estaba embarazada y cuando las luces se fueron de repente, justo después de que todos se dieran la mano.

Al día siguiente todos hablaban del embarazo. Sabías lo que Peeta estaba haciendo. Estaba tratando de parar los Juegos pero no lo consiguió, pues el baño de sangre comenzó a tiempo como todos los años. Ésta vez en la plaza, sí te acercaste a Gale. Vieron juntos el principio y cuando Katniss y Peeta estuvieron a salvo en la jungla, él te habló.

"Por cierto. Gracias por las ampollas de morflina. Creo que aún no te lo agradecí."

"No hay de qué." Respondiste.

Y al final no lo invistaste. Porque no se pasa de ser una chica introvertida a una chica atrevida en un solo día.

Lo viste más, eso sí. Desde el Capitolio ordenaban a tu padre que congregara a todos en la plaza para ver los Juegos. Quizá porque querían que todos estuvieran presentes cuando Katniss cayera, o traicionara a sus aliados. El plan de Beetee tenía a todos en ascuas. Era un plan rebuscado, pero era bueno. Lo malo vendría después, cuando todos los oponentes estuviesen muertos. Eso. Eso era lo que Snow quería que todos vieran.

Buscaste a Gale con la mirada y de nuevo te pusiste a su lado. Él te saludó con una sonrisa y tú te sentiste flotar.

Johanna y Katniss llevaban la madeja de alambre hasta el agua, mientras que Finnick, Peeta y Beetee esperaban en el árbol pero todo salió mal. Pudiste ver cómo los Vigilantes trataban de apartar a Brutus y Enobaria de ahí, pero no lo consiguieron. Cortaron el cable y en ese momento, Johanna golpeó a Katniss en la cabeza y la apuñaló en el brazo, dejándola en el suelo tirada.

Sentiste que Gale maldecía a tu lado y sus puños se apretaban. Muchas cosas pasaron en un corto período de tiempo. Peeta mató a Brutus, que había quedado herido en su lucha con Chaff y Johanna y Finnick se buscaban. Katniss despertó, para ese entonces, faltaban 5 minutos para las 12. El plan había fallado y la alianza se caía a pedazos. Enobaria apuñaló a Beetee, pero luego debió pensar que no valía la pena matar a alguien que de todos modos iba a morir pronto y cambió de objetivo, yendo tras Johanna. Ahí fue donde Katniss las vio, habiendo cargado la flecha en su arco y apuntando primero a Johanna y luego a Enobaria, lista para matar a una de las dos.

Faltaban pocos segundos para las doce.

Katniss de repente cambió la dirección del arco con el cable aún enganchado a la flecha y apuntó al cielo.

Eso fue lo último que se vio. La señal se perdió y la televisión comenzó a emitir estática.

"Mierda... tenemos que salir. Tenemos que salir de aquí." Gritó Gale.

"¿A dónde? ¿Por qué?" Dijiste.

Gale te agarró del brazo y te condujo por entre la gente hasta tu padre. Estabas encantada de que eso estuviese sucediendo, aunque te recordaste a ti misma que no era el momento.

"Alcalde Undersee... va a suceder... tenemos que irnos todos de aquí. Sabiendo como son en el Capitolio, lo más seguro es que estén mandando toda su flota de bombarderos aquí. Necesitan otro Distrito 13 para recuperar la credibilidad en el resto, y ya no les somos útiles. Por favor..."

Tu padre tenía una expresión sombría en su rostro. Nunca antes lo habías visto así.

"Lo sé." Dijo, con un tono de voz desconocido para ti. "Pero es muy tarde para mi ya. Sé demasiado. Lo primero que harán es asegurarse de que yo esté muerto. Llévate a los demás, Gale. Ponlos a salvo. Ponla a ella a salvo."

"Lo haré."

Tu padre entonces se acercó a ti y te dio un abrazo.

"Cuídate, hija mía. Te quiero. No lo olvides nunca."

Todo estaba pasando de forma tan repentina que te costaba asimilarlo. ¿Era real? ¿En serio tu padre se estaba despidiendo de ti? ¿En serio lo estaba haciendo? ¿Iban a volar el distrito en pedazos? Cuando tu padre te dejó ir, Gale te tomó de nuevo del brazo y tú no podías dejar de mirar para atrás. No podías dejarlo ahí, no podías hacerlo. Era tu padre. ¿Y qué había de tu madre? ¿Iban ambos a morir ahí mientras tú te ibas?

"Espera." Dijiste parándote en seco. "Me quedo."

Gale te miró extrañado, pero no hizo preguntas. Supiste en el fondo, que comprendía tus razones.

"Vas a morir si te quedas aquí."

"Lo sé. Lo siento." Dijiste, soltándote de él y dándote la vuelta.

No podías abandonar a tu familia. Abrazaste de nuevo a tu padre y ambos lloraron, mientras Gale dirigía a todo aquel que quisiera seguirlo. Volviste a casa totalmente consciente de tu propia mortalidad. Era extraño. Nunca habías querido salir cosechada, pero ahora, elegías acabar con todo porque ¿Qué te esperaba después si te ibas? No lo sabías, pero estabas segura que no era tu lugar, el cual se te hizo claro que estaba ahí, junto a tu familia. Hasta el final.

Elegiste hundirte con el propio distrito que algún día podrías haber dirigido. Habías sido siempre una chica afortunada, y ese día por primera vez, preferiste no serlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Sé que llego un poco tarde. Sólo diré que hubo problemas técnicos y que si no hubiera sido por Marce que me dio un tip excelente sobre cómo usar 3g en la compu, no habría podido actualizar hoy, así que muchas gracias por el tip. :D<strong>

**Me ha gustado mucho escribir sobre Madge, aunque no tuve corazón para escribir su muerte, pero queda ahí de todos modos. Espero Sandy que te guste. Un abrazo.**


End file.
